Nanu
Nanu is a character appearing in Pokémon Sun and Moon. Appearance Nanu is an older man with grey hair, red eyes, and thick eyebrows. He also wears a burgundy shirt with a black jacket on it that has two yellow emblems on the sides (presumably to indicate that he is a police officer). He wears long black pants with sandals and is also seen wearing a necklace with Darkinium Z on it. Personality Nanu, overall, is a rather gloomy and cynical character who rarely sees the brighter side of things. He is also rather lazy as he allowed Team Skull to take over Po Town as he feels he has no time to mess with them. Although he accepted to be a Kahuna since he was chosen to be it, he turned down the offer to be in the Elite Four simply because he had a choice to decline and allowed his niece Acerola to take the role instead. However, once he has had a good battle or something amuses him, he will crack a small grin. He also lightens up more by the end of the main story congratulating the player character for becoming a Champion. Biography Games Nanu lives on Ula'ula Island where he was chosen as the Kahuna by Tapu Bulu. Even despite his lazy personality, Nanu couldn't turn down the offer chosen by one of Alola's Tapus. Later, Nanu joined the police force and worked close by Team Skull simply because the rent was low as most people rather avoid Team Skull. However, Nanu didn't believe he had the time to deal with them and allows the gang to take over Po Town. Nanu eventually runs into the player character where he is mildly shocked to hear they are going to save a Pokémon (a young girl's from Po Town) and allows the player character inside Po Town despite knowing the full risks. Later, he challenges the player character to a battle, saying he's the kahuna. He comes to the player character's party after the champion is beat. He helps the player character, Annabel, and Looker catch the ultra beasts and even challenges the player character to another battle. Anime Main series Masters trailer Manga Sprites VS Nanu SM.png|Nanu's VS sprite in Sun & Moon Pokémon Sun and Moon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Trivia *Nanu's droopy eyes, round face and snarky expression drew comparisons from fans with Jon Arbuckle from the Garfield comics, which was further made a joke due to the fact that he owns an Alolan Persian (which in turn has been compared to Garfield). *Nanu is apparently an old acquaintance of Looker, and even refers to an incident where he witnessed a previous partner of Looker devoured by the Ultra Beast Guzzlord. *Nanu may have some form of albinism, as he has very light skin, pale hair, and telltale red eyes. **This may have a relationship to him being a Dark-type trainer, and being mostly seen at night, as albinos are very sensitive to light. *As the Trial Captains and Kahunas are somewhat like the equivalents of Gym Leaders in Alola, this makes Nanu the first leader specializing in Dark-Type Pokémon outside of Elite Four. Although, Acerola mentioned that he was considered as a member of the Elite Four, but he turned it down. Category:Island Kahuna Category:Characters from Alola Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Dark Pokémon User Category:Generation VII characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Male characters